fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OcFanatic/OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair: Prologue - Negative Side
Summary: OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair - Summary Q&A: OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair Q&A Previous: N/A Next: OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair: Chapter 1 - Frozen Fever (Daily Life) Prologue Joy: *Wakes up* Ouch, huh... *Opens the door* Where am i? What is this place? Hm...maybe i should check around this place. I don't where am i, but i think this is a building. Oh...i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Joy, some of you might know me as a Pizza Delivery girl from Papa's Pizzeria which is my uncle's restaurant. My uncle is Papa Louie, he is pretty known person around Flipverse. Enough talking, i should need to know where am i and-'' ??: Joy? Joy: Moe? What are you doing here? Moe: I don't know, i woke up in this building not knowing why i- Joy: You don't know this building? I don't know this building too. Moe: Strange...do you remember what happened before coming here? Joy: Well i do remember a black van came when i was about to go Papa's Pizzeria, then the van opened, and that's when a bunch of people came and kidnapped me. I try to attack but it's no use and i got inside the van. Moe: Huh? I guess that happened the same to me. Joy: R-really, huh? We need to get out of here. Moe: Sure, so...what is your ultimate? Joy: My ultimate? Moe: Yeah, it's in your name tag. I also i had a name tag. See... Joy: My name tag? ''I look at my name tag and seems he's right. I never noticed that. Moe: So what is your ultimate? Joy: Oh right, i guess...i'm the Ultimate Gymnast. Moe: Gymnast? Well you are pretty good at gymnastic anyway. Moe's Introduction Joy: So what about you? Moe: My ultimate? Oh...it said in my name tag, i'm the Ultimate ??. Joy: Ultimate ??!? Moe: I don't know why, since you're the Ultimate Gymnast meaning you know gymnastic. I think it has do with talents. Joy: I don't know why too. But if does have to do with talents, you do have love comic books, why can't it be something to do with comic books? Moe is the owner of Moe's lair, it's a comic book shop and i sometimes like buying his comics. I don't know why. He is pretty intelligent about superheroes. Sometimes i like calling him a comic book dork. Moe: Yeah, i don't know why? I love comic books especially super hero comics. Maybe i'll ask someone who kidnapped us. Joy: Yeah... ??: Joy? Is that you? Joy: Allan? Allan's Introduction Allan: Finally, some familiar faces. How are you doing? Joy: Fine, i guess. What is your ultimate? Allan: My ultimate? Oh yeah, i'm the Ultimate Hockey Player!! Joy: Moe's right, the ultimate has to do with our talents. I known Allan eversince we were kids, he used to live above Papa's Pizzeria till' his parents to move to Oniontown. I do remember him being bullied during his highschool years, luckily he moved back to Tastyville but he changed alot. But he's still loves hockey and one of players in Tastyville Cold Cuts. Allan: Hey Joy, who's that guy? Moe: My name is Moe, i'm the owner of Moe's Lair and my ultimate is ??. Allan: Ultimate??? Weird? Joy: I know right Allan. Allan: Okay then...Let's go and meet everyone. Joy and Moe: Everyone?! Allan: Yeah, we all have the same situation being here. Come. Robby's Introduction Joy: Moe and i followed Allan to see everyone, that's when the bathroom door opened and smash Allan to the face. Allan: Ow!! Quit it Rob!! Robby: Oh i'm sorry Al, you should check where you were looking!? Allan: No, you should check where you were looking!? Not me!! Robby: That doesn't make any sense!! Moe: You guys should apologize. Robby: No way Moe, Moe!? Joy: Hey Robby, nice seeing you. Robby: Joy? Nice seeing you too. Joy: So what is your ultimate? Robby: Oh, um... Allan: Coward. Robby: Coward!? Fine...i'm the Ultimate Survivor!! Allan: Survivor!? That's a stupid titile!! Robby: What did you just said!? Joy: It does fit him his title, afterall...he was stranded on a island for 3 long years. Thinking of that makes me think about Allan much. They both have something incommon afterall. ??: Boys, stop fighting. Have peace? Moe: Who's that? Joy: That's Zoe... Zoe's Introduction Zoe: Hey everyone, no need to fight. Fighting isn't always the answer. Moe: She's talking peace? Joy: Hey Zoe, what is your-? Zoe: I'm the Ultimate Traveling Musician. Joy: She is a very talented traveling musician from Tacodale. She can be found playing her acoustic guitar in clubs, parks, and just about anywhere that mellow music is appreciated. Zoe: Now let's stop fighting and find everyone. Joy: Of course Zoe. Allan: Fine. Robby: I guess. Trishna's Introduction Joy: We all continue walking to find everyone, that's when someone spotted us. ??: Finally, i found you lazy bones. The mayor send me here to look for you guys. Zoe: Sorry Trishna we're late. Trishna: I understand Zoe, but the other boys. Robby: Oh puh-please. Joy: Hello Trishna. Trishna: Moe and Joy? That makes us 16? Moe: 16? There 16 people here. Trishna: Of course, um...who are you? Moe: Moe and i'm the Ultimate ??. Trishna: Ultimate what now? Joy: Hey um...Trishna, what is your ultimate? Trishna: Oh, well...Ultimate Fashionista. Joy: Her talent does suit her since i check her fashion blog on how beautiful her clothes are, gosh i wish i wore one of her clothes but orange is not my signature color. I do know she works at Fashion Flambe. Trishna: Anyway, the mayor will be waiting for us. Joy: Mayor? Mayor Mallow's Introduction Trishna: Mayor Mallow, i found two girls and 3 useless men. Robby: Useless men!? Mayor Mallow: That's great Trishna. Joy: Mayor Mallow, i'm guessing your ultimate is the Ultimate Mayor. Mayor Mallow: Of course Joy, i'm the Ultimate Mayor. I mean, what other talents do i have anyway? Joy: Mayor Mallow is the Mayor of Frostfield. Of course, everyone knows him. He is one jolly man like Santa Claus and pretty much nice. I do like his leadership. Moe: Wait? How did you know her name is Joy? Mayor Mallow: Well i did handed her a full scholarship to Frostfield University, but she rejected it. Trishna: Why did you rejected it? Joy: I...don't know, i can't remember much. Zoe: Us too. ??: Robby!! Robby: Captain Cori?! You're here too!! Captain Cori's Introduction Captain Cori: Of coure mate!! Allan: Your girlfriend is here!! Robby: She's not my girlfriend!! Captain Cori: Boys, stop fighting!! Joy: Hey Co- Captain Cori: Captain Cori!! It's Captain Cori!! Joy: Sorry, is your talent...the Ultimate Captain? Captain Cori: Oh yeah, i am the Ultimate Captain!! Joy: Captain Cori sails the S.S. Louie, the cruise ship that belongs to my uncle. I do know she's salty and hard to talk on, also...she did save Robby from an uncharted island. Captain Cori: How many are we here? ??: 9, if you guys count me in it. Joy: Wendy? Wendy's Introduction Wendy: Yeah, hi everyone. Mayor Mallow: Hello Wendy!! Wendy: ... Moe: Um. Wendy: Oh...am i suppose to talk? Joy: Well, what is your ultimate? Wendy: My ultimate? I'm the Ultimate Mechanic. Joy: Well duh, she did worked at Greasy Gear Garage. She did repair my car one time, to be honest...how did my car broke down? Allan: I'm pretty hungry you know. Wendy: Me too, i'm thinking of shrimps. Robby: Shrimps? Ew!! I hate those!! Captain Cori: There's a cafeteria, follow me. Now that i mentioned it, Kenji is there. Allan: Oh no!! He wouldn't eat all of the food!! I'll stop him!! Joy: Allan!! Wait-!? Too late, he already went out so fast. Robby: Pathetic... Mayor Mallow: I guess we're off to the cafeteria. I am pretty hungry too. Joy: Yeah. Kenji's Introduction Joy: We all arrived at the cafeteria, we saw Allan and Kenji. Allan: It's a good thing you didn't ate all of it!! Kenji: Sorry, i'm hungry. Captain Cori: You're always hungry!! Kenji: Well i have a thing with food. Joy: So Kenji, what is your ultimate? Kenji: Well you guys already know what it is...i'm the Ultimate Competitive Eater. Joy: He's right, Kenji is a world famous Competitive Eater from Tastyville. He is the title holder for the Hot Dog Eating Championship, a yearly competition hosted by Griller Stadium. Kenji also holds numerous other eating records. Some of his highlights include 52 donuts, 34 quesadillas, and 76 cupcakes. He is currently training for the National Pizza Eating Championship. Kenji: And now i'm hungry. Allan: You already ate 10 donuts!! Kenji: But i'm hungry again. Rudy, can you make me some grill cheese sandwiches? Rudy: Not now, we don't know why everyone is in this building. Rudy's Introduction Joy: Rudy, it's nice seeing you here! Rudy: Well it's good to see another chef here instead of me. Moe: Rudy? As in the Bassist of the band Scarlett and the Shakers? Rudy: Yep, well...i'm the Ultimate Bassist. Joy: Rudy is in a band called Scarlett and the Shakers. The band members are in suits...Club is Clover, Diamond is Marty, Heart is Scarlett, and the Spade is Rudy. It is pretty weird that all the members are chefs in one of my uncle's restaurants. Rudy works in Papa's Cheeseria along with his girlfriend Scarlett. Rudy: Well i cook some sandwiches here, bon appetite. ??: Sandwiches? Is there olives in it? I love olives Robby: Oh no, please don't tell it's the Munchmore fanatic Olivia. Olivia: Indeed i am!! Olivia's Introduction Moe: I know you, your Olivia the party planner. Olivia: That's right Moey, like you said...I'm the Ultimate Party Planner. Joy: Olivia is not only a Munchmore fan but a party planner. Her parties are the best making everyone want her to plan a party. I'm still wondering why she love those Munchmore creatures. Hey Olivia, have you even seen those foodies? Olivia: Foodies? You mean my snackimal? No I haven't. Kenji: Snackimals? Allan: You already ate the donuts!! ??: Joy, Moe, Allan, Robby, Zoe, Trishna, Mayor Mallow, Captain Cori, Wendy, Kenji, Rudy, and Olivia. Mayor Mallow: Hello Hank. Hank's Introduction Hank: Hello Mayor Mallow. Hello everyone. We appear to be stuck in this building!! Robby: Of course!! We're already know that!! What are we!? Idiots!! Hank: Well I'm the Ultimate Police Officer!! It is my job to report it!! Joy: Hank is a police officer in Maple Mountain. Hank had done many heroic deeds, like for a example...the time he found out that guy Mortadello was the one stole the band's instrument and caught him. '' Hank: I report that Mindy, Julep, and Duke Gotcha are in the gymnasium!! Zoe: So the hairstylist, florist, and the reporter are in this school? Yes? Trishna: I'm happy those three are here. Moe: I do to...except for Duke Gotcha. Gosh i hate that man. Joy: Me too and- wait? Why did i hate him? Hank: Everyone!! Follow me!! I'll lead you all to the gymnasium!! Starting now!! Wendy: Do you have to shout? Mindy's Introduction Joy: ''We all followed Hank to the Gymnasium and we got inside, we saw Duke Gotcha, Mindy, and Julep. That makes us 16, maybe i should talk to Mindy. She is easy to talk to. Hi Mindy, it's nice to see you. Mindy: Nice to see you too Joy. It's great to see some of your uncle's loyal customers. Joy: Me to...um- Mindy: Wondering of my ultimate? I'm the Ultimate Hairstylist. Joy: Mindy the Ultimate Hairstylist? Well she does work at Cloudberry Beauty Salon, which she and her mother Vicky run the salon. Her hairstyle are remarkable and beautiftul, there some of my uncle's loyal customers try on her hairstyles like Clover, Timm, and even her boyfriend Whiff. Well nice talent!! I'll be going now!! Mindy: Bye!! Joy: I wave her goodbye and i went to see Julep. She is nice to talk to anyway. Julep's Introduction Julep: Hello Joy, it's a pleasure to meet you once again. Joy: It's a pleasure to meet you too. You're quite calm and quite. Julep: Even all of us got kidnapped, at least we have those beauty flowers. Afterall, i'm the Ultimate Florist. Joy: Julep lives with her family in an old Victorian house just outside the amusement park in Powder Point. This acre plot is the only remaining land that her great grandfather, Cornelius Powder, retained for his family's estate. Over time, Julep has restored the old greenhouse to grow a huge assortment of flowers. She sells her floral arrangements out of her flower shop in town called, Julep's Tulips. Each year she creates the Grand Rose Garland for the winning horse at the Powder Point Derby. Well goodbye. Julep: Goodbye. Joy: And last but not the least, my least favorite person in he- no, all of my uncle's loyal- no, everyone in Flipverse...Duke Gotcha. Duke Gotcha's Introduction Duke Gotcha: Howdy ho Joy, the one and only Duke Gotcha is here. Joy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't want to talk to you, but ask me your ultimate so i wouldn't talk to you again. Duke Gotcha: Well you did begged me to ask a question to a handsome person Joy: I didn't be- Duke Gotcha: I, Duke Gotcha, the Ultimate Investigative News Reporter. Joy: That's a long title!! But it does make sense, he is the lead investigative news reporter in Team Gotcha. That's a stupid name, you know what i'm saying. He's co-worker is Shannon. His Team Gotcha has weekly TV specials where they uncover various local scams, corruption, and illegal activity. Duke won a Windie for his highly acclaimed story "Mystery Meat", that investigated the shady inventory sources of Mortadello's Meat Pies. Not to mentioned his annoying catchphrase "Well, It seems like once again, Duke... GOTCHAAAAH!" I hate him, Team Gotcha, and Nowtime News. I just don't know why. Well goodbye...forever. Duke Gotcha: Ba-bye!! Well, It seems like once again, Duke... GOTCHAAAAH! Joy: Gosh i hate his catchphrase. Day 1#: Orientation Rudy: So what now? We're here...so? Hank: Maybe we should ask the kidnapper!! Robby: But we all don't know who's the kidnapper. Trishna: I hope the kidnapper is here so i can tell that person to bring back our cellphone. All except Trishna: Our phones!? Joy: We all look our phones in our pockets but it seems no luck. Wendy: Did the kidnapper stole our phones?! Duke Gotcha: Not my phone!! I want to call the police!! Joy: Um Duke Gotcha, there is a police. I pointed Hank. Duke Gotcha: Oops, sorry. Hank: None taken. Kenji: Hey guys, do you hear something? Mindy: What do you mean we hear something? Zoe: Wait? I do hear something. Olivia: It's coming from that stage. ??: You are correct Olive girl!! Olivia: Thank you, wait?! Who's voice is that!? ??: Well i'm your warden!! Joy: Warden? I was infront of the other captors. We all stared at the stage, and we saw a bear, both black and white on each side, popped up in the stage. It looks like a teddy bear. Julep: Is that...a teddy bear? Monukuma: Not a teddy bear!! Monukuma!! Mindy: Ah!! Moe: It talks!? Monukuma: What!? Never seen a talking bear before, geesh. Why does people mistaken me as a teddy bear? Zoe: But you look like one. Kenji: Did that bear just move?! Wendy: Maybe it's being controlled. Monukuma: You're correct Wendy!! Allan: How did you know her name?! Wait!? Are you the kidnapper!? Monukuma: Well yes and no. Robby: Hey!! There's only one choice!! Monukuma: Whatever Robert!! Robby: It's Robby. Monukuma: Enough business, time for the orientation!! Joy: Orientation!? We need to ask- Trishna: *Infront of Joy* Why you kidnapped us!? Monukuma: Oh well. To start the killing game. Julep: What did you just said!? Monukuma: Killing game...Let's start the killing game, let's start the killing game, let's the start- Mindy: Stop singing!! Please don't tell me this is true!! Monukuma: Of course it's true Mindy, this is 100% true!! Mindy: What!? Duke Gotcha: K-killing- i'm outta here!! Right now!! Joy: We all saw Duke Gotcha running straight to the door like a coward, and it appears he has difficult time to opened it. Duke Gotcha: Open!! Open!! Monukuma: Nice try chicken legs! But i already shut the door up and i let you guys go till' the orientation is done!! Duke Gotcha: *Drops his legs* Ah!! Monukuma: Well the killing game has no deadline and will be finished after the 6th trial. Joy: 6th trial? Monukuma: I made it early...sorry!! Anyways, in the killing game...there is no way out and the only way out is killing someone and gets away from it. When there is a victim, a class trial- you know what, i want to try my favorite words whenever the class trial starts. Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial. During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit." If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave this prison! All except Monukuma: Prison!? Monukuma: Well since your not students and not even in a island, i would say you guys are my prisoners! All except Monukuma: Prisoners?! Moe: Question? Why is it called "The Class Trial"? Monukuma: Well i would say the prison trial but the name class trial is a better name than that. Moe: And the punishment? What is it? Kenji: Maybe torture or something. Monukuma: Well close by that's not it...It's execution. Julep: Execution!? Duke Gotcha: As in...a death penalty!? Monukuma: Correct Duchess, you might earned a right to leave this prison. Duke Gotcha: Really? Monukuma: No!! That's just a joke!! Moe: So where is the class trial held? Monukuma: The underground of course, every class trial always have a makeover. Like doing makeover from your mom. *Winks at Mindy* Mindy: Don't mentioned my mom!! Moe: And if this place is a prison, then why are there no cells and no cages? Infact, this place is more of a city-building like then an actual prison. Monukuma: Well it would be boring if it's an actual prison. Moe: What about the class trial? Does the trial be like a court trial or a debate? Allan: Gosh Moey has many questions. Joy: I know right. Monukuma: Well it's not like that, there is no lawyer and no judge. Well the judge is me, but i wonder if a lawyer is here in a class trial. That person might be the Ultimate Lawyer, i wish i kidnapped that person instead. But the list is a list. Joy: List? Monukuma: As for the mechanics, well you don't have allies in the class trial and 15 opponents to discussed the victim, how it killed, and bla bla bla. So you don't trust anyone and hard to trust someone, and only yourself to trust. Moe: What would happened if no one killed someone? Monukuma: Well you all gonna stay here for the rest of your lives, with good resources...food, drink, and many more. You guys even have your own room and your own research lab. Kenji: Research lab? Monukuma: Well the research lab is where the prisoners develop their talents from the things the lab has, but it can be used for a crime scene or the things used to killed from the research lab. Moe: And this is the last question? Why am i the only one being unknown? Monukuma: Unknown? Moe: The rest of them have a Ultimate title like Joy the Ultimate Gymnast and Allan the Ultimate Hockey Player. But to me, the Ultimate ??. Monukuma: Well there is a reason why, but i'm not telling you. Maybe find your research lab and you will know the answer. Well enough questions from you, time to pro- Robby: Not so fast, i don't want everyone being killed here!! Monukuma: But it would be boring to have killing game without killing!! Robby: You want killing, i'll show you killing!! Joy: Robby!! What are- We all saw Robby grabbing Monukuma up to the air. Robby: I'll make sure that your the first victim!! Monukuma: Deja Vu!! Attacking the warden is strictly prohibited!! Robby: I don't care!! Prepare to- Joy: Suddenly, we heard a noise from Monukuma. Robby: Um guys, what the heck is going on? Moe: ...oh no!! Toss him!! Robby: What!? Moe: Toss him to the air!! Joy: We all saw Robby tossing Monukuma out of the air. After that, Monukuma exploded in mid air. Julep: O-oh my gosh!! Mindy: It's a bomb!! Robby: T-that...teddy bear!! I-it almost...i would have exploded infront of me!! Allan: Nice job Rob!! You almost got exploded!! Robby: Shut it Al!! Wendy: Wait? The teddy bear exploded, that means we can go home now. ??: For the last time, i'm Monukuma!! Joy: We look at the stage once more and we saw Monukuma popped in. Monukuma: Deja Vu once more!! Anyways, that would happened to you guys if you disobey the rules!! Any questions? Joy: All of us didn't ask. Monukuma: Well then...here are your Monopads!! Joy: We all received our own Monopads. When i opened my Monopad, my name, photo, and some of my info me appeared. Wait what!? Allan: How did you know about our lives!? Monukuma: Well i could tell you that...nevermind, i'm lazy!! Wendy: But your a robot!! Monukuma: I'm not a robot, i'm Monukuma!! Joy: I ignore the Monukuma and proceed with the Monopad. I tapped the first app i saw a empty list, it titles...'Truth Bullets'?'' Mayor Mallow: Um...what is Truth Bullets? Monukuma: Well it pretty much a list of evidence found during the case. Moe: Then why can't it be called...Evidence List. Monukuma: Cause' it's a game!! Zoe: That doesn't make sense. Joy: ''I tapped the second app and it appears to be a list of rules. It does said...'Prison Rules'.'' # Prisoners may reside only within the Prison. Leaving Prison is an unacceptable use of time. #"Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. #Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping somewhere and punished accordingly. #With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Flip Elite Prison at your discretion. #Violence against warden Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. #Anyone who kills a fellow prisoner and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. #A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more prisoners discover a body. #Additional school regulations may be added if necessary. Hank: So this place is called Flip Elite Prison. Monukuma: Of course Ultimate Police Officer, you know...it's quite weird an Ultimate Police Officer as a prisoner. Puhuhuhuhuhu!! Joy: ''I tapped the third app and it appears to be the map of this prison. '''FEP Map'.'' Olivia: That so big for a prison like this!! Captain Cori: But the prison are suppose to be big. Robby: For 16 prisoners. Joy: And last but not the least...an app called '''Monopic'.'' Trishna: Finally!! Some pictures. Monukuma: Well those pictures can help you earned some Monocoins!! Joy: Monocoins? Monukuma: Well first i review it and then i give you an amout of wager. Hope there is a picture of me. Kenji: Who wants to take a picture of you!? Monukuma: What if i tell you...a traitor will? All except Monukuma: Traitor!? Monukuma: Yes, you guys think each of you guys are friends but it turns out...one of you guys are the traitor. Well that's all for now, ba-bye!! *Left* Kenji: ... Olivia: ... Trishna: ... Joy: I can't let them in a negetive mood right now. Come on guys, no one is gonna kill us to leave the prison. We have eachother. Hank: You're right, i mean...it's better stay here instead of killing eachother. Mindy: But what about the traitor? Monukuma said it's one of us. Allan: I bet Robby is the traitor!! Robby: Me!? Allan: Yeah you, you are the Ultimate Survivor. Surely you'll survive cause' your the traitor. Robby: Speak for yourself Al!! Allan: Don't call me Al, Rob!! Robby: And don't call me Rob, Al!! Captain Cori: Boys!! Stop!! Now it's not the time to fight!! Allan: You're right, he's not the traitor. Moe is. Moe: Me? Why? Allan: You don't have an Ultimate title. It's just two question marks. Robby: I hate to say this, but i agree. Kenji: Having an unknown ultimate does make him suspicious. Olivia: Sorry Moe but- Joy: Wait hold on guys!! We can't just jump in conlusions!! What if he isn't the traitor!? Mayor Mallow: She's right, maybe we need some rest...we should discussed this tomorrow. Zoe: Even when i woke up from a nap few minutes ago, i'm feeling sleepy. Rudy: Good thing we have a map, let's go. Mayor Mallow: After our discussion tomorrow, we should investigate this place. Maybe finding a way out. Joy: All of us followed Rudy and we all arrived at our destination. The hallway here has 16 doors and each of the doors have a picture of each of us. Kenji: Boo-yah!! This is my room!! Goodnight!! Mindy: Good night!! Duke Gotcha: Good night!! Well, It seems like once again, Duke- Joy: Don't finished that sentence!! Duke Gotcha: Geesh, good night. Joy: I saw all of them went to their rooms, the only one who haven't went inside is me and Allan. Hi Allan, why aren't in your room? Allan: I want to ask you the same, why aren't? Joy: I don't know, i want to see them went inside before i going in. It's just...do you think we all of us are gonna die here? Allan: Well i don't know what to say, but i'll try my best to stop anyone on committing a murder. I don't want anyone to die, especially Robby. Joy: I see...i would be happy now but- Allan: Joy!! Your name means happy!! You should be in the positive side instead of the negative side!! Even when things get tough, i'll be there like partners. Detectives maybe!! Joy: Thanks. Allan: Maybe we should investigate together tomorrow. Joy: Sure. Allan: Good night!! Joy: Good night!! I saw Allan closing the door, and then i close the door so i could-'' Monukuma: Hello Joy!! Joy: Ah!! What are you doing in my room!? Monukuma: Oh, i'm just putting the gift box here. Joy: Gift box? Monukuma: Well i predicted that you guys are sad in your first day, so i figure to give each of you guys some gifts. Joy: I would be happy if you let us leave this prison. Monukuma: Sorry but the killing prison life must continue. Anyways ba- Joy: Before you leave, i want to ask you. Why are doing this? Monukuma: Pardon? Joy: Forcing all my friends to kill eachother, that's wrong. Why?! Monukuma: Well for all of you guys to lose hope and gain despair. Despair is my thing. Joy: But it's still wrong!! Monukuma: Whatever niece of Papa Louie!! Joy: I have a name!! Monukuma: Of course you have name!! Be ready for tomorrow!! Ba-bye!! Joy: He disappeared. I saw my gift in my bed and i decided to opened it. Inside are some new clothes, a hat, and a note. "Dear Joy, I advise you to wear those outfit throughout your killing prison life cause' your Pizzeria uniform is so ugly and i can't seeing like that. Pretty please!! -Your favorite person, Monukuma" Favorite person? Not...and calling my uniform ugly is so rude. But it's nice to wear different for once, then i wear it. I don't know what to do here, killing my friends is wrong. But i shouldn't be focused on that, like Allan said "You should be in the positive side instead of the negative side!!" But...am i in the positive side? Or the negative side? I just don't know.'' Which Lucky Ultimates Will Survived The Game? (4 higher votes will get a FTE) Moe, Ultimate ??. Trishna, Ultimate Fashionista. Rudy, Ultimate Bassist. Zoe, Ultimate Traveling Musician. Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player. Julep, Ultimate Florist. Robby, Ultimate Survivor. Mindy, Ultimate Hairstylist. Duke Gotcha, Ultimate Investigative News Reporter. Olivia, Ultimate Party Planner. Mayor Mallow, Ultimate Mayor. Wendy, Ultimate Mechanic. Hank, Ultimate Police Officer. Captain Cori, Ultimate Captain. Kenji, Ultimate Competitive Eater. Category:Blog posts